Scared
by Bitch Slap Love
Summary: Dwicky isn’t copping well with the information Dib has given him. Hints of ZaDR OneSided DaDR Sequel to ‘Let You Down’


Disclaimer: Do not own them.

Title: Scared

Summary: Dwicky isn't copping well with the information Dib has given him. Hints of ZaDR One-Sided DaDR Sequel to 'Let You Down'

Warnings: Yaoi Cussing PWP (Kinda)OOC

Couple: Hints of ZaDR One-Sided DaDR

Written By: Shino

Inspired By: The song Scared by Three Days Grace. Great song :cough:cough:

Comments:

_Noise_- is, well, a noise in the story.

_Lyrics_ (centered) – people in story are listening/can hear it.

**Lyrics** (centered) - put in fer moi amusement. (AKA, they cannot hear it)

----------

Scared

----------

**At night I hear it creeping**

**At night I hear it move**

**I'll never sleep here anymore**

A scream ripped from Dwicky's throat and he bolted up, sweat plastering hair to his forehead and his shirt to chest. His voice would not let up and soon he felt light-headed form lack of oxygen. Finally, it died and he gasped franticly, trying to get as much air as possible.

**I wish you never told me**

**I wish I never knew**

He ran a hand through his hair, musing it further, hoping that he had not woken up the neighbors, though he was sure he had. He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment and his dream came back.

**I wake up screaming**

'_You can't stop me'_

'_I'm tired of saving people who don't want to be saved'_

'_He's mine now, Zim's'_

'_I'm going to help him'_

'_He doesn't need you'_

'_I don't need you'_

'_We don't need you anymore'_

**It's all because of you**

Green faces danced gleefully behind his eyelids, red eye narrowed in amusement. His eyes snapped back open and he clumsily swung his legs over the edge of his bed. Water sounded nice.

**So real these voices in my head**

When he stood the cold air stung against slick skin and he shivered, rubbing his arms. He stumbled to his down and down the hall before he heard it.

**When it comes back, you won't be**

**Scared and lonely**

Heavy, needy pants, the shuffling of bodies against carpet, whispered pleas. He stiffened, he did not want to see it, but to get to the kitchen he had to. Why were they _here?_

**You won't be**

**Scared**

**You won't be**

He worked up enough courage and started across the living room, catching glimpses of green skin, dark hair, wet tongues. He hurried past, hating it, the voices from his dream mixing with the ones on the floor.

**You won't be**

**Scared and lonely**

**You won't be**

**Scared**

**You won't be**

**Lonely**

**Lonely**

'_He doesn't need you'_

"Don't pull so fucking hard! Those are fragile!"

'_I don't need you'_

"Don't bite so bloody hard!"

'_We don't need you'_

"Ah! God- Fuck- My Tallest!"

**I know there's something out there**

**I think I hear it move**

**I've never felt like this before**

A shaky hand reached out, grabbed a, probably dirty, glass off the counter, and proceeded to fill it with tap water. Some sleeping pills sounded nice about now. The remarks from the living room died and were replaced by high-pitched shrieks. Some Advil too.

**I wish you never told me**

**I wish I never knew**

Pills fell from his hand and bounced off the counter. Scattering in all directions. Dammit, he would have to clean that up before he could go back to bed. He carefully started the tedious task of scooping little white pills, from all corners of the counter, into a pile, then dropping them back in their destined container. A voice broke the silence Dwicky had not noticed.

**I wake up screaming**

"You okay? Did I," A pause and a clearing of throat, trying to rid of the husky, raw tone. "We wake you?"

**It's all because of you**

Dwicky turned and faced Dib, almost blurting out a 'Yes!" but instead he turned back and picked up two of the little pills. His dream starting to play in his minds eye. "No. Just happened to wake up and was thirsty that's all."

**So real these voices in my head**

Hands fell to hips and a tongue clicked against a roof of a mouth. "You lie." Soft noises told Dwicky that Dib drew nearer. "I heard your scream, Zim too. Was it because of," Another pause, this time a small hand was placed on Dwicky's arm. "Because of . . . ?"

**When it comes back, you won't be**

**Scared and lonely**

Dwicky unconsciously moved away from the touch, he still was not used to certain aspects of the boy's relationship with the . . . alien. He did not answer for a minuet then said in a soft voice. "No." He hated lying to the teen but he could not tell Dib that he was the cause of all his nightmares. It was not fair to him.

**You won't be**

**Scared**

**You won't be**

Dib dropped his hand, a hurt expression crossing his face. "Why?" Dib blinked behind his glasses, head sagging and staring at his bare feet.

**You won't be**

**Scared and lonely**

**You won't be**

**Scared**

**You won't be**

**Lonely**

Dwicky felt a small dose of panic shoot through his system. "'Why' what?" He reached out a hand and pushed dirty matted hair from the teens face.

**It's all because of you**

Dib looked up at the touch. "Why do you lie to me?" He watched different emotions play across Mister Dwicky's face before he looked away, the mans hand falling. "I can leave if you want."

**I wish you never told me**

"No!" He answered without thinking, but driving the boy away was the last thing he wanted. He meant to much to him. "No," He repeated quieter, "You . . . you can stay." He hesitated, Dib looking up at him. "He can stay too, if you want."

**I wake up screaming now**

Dib tried not to let the enthusiasm run amuck but he did launch forward and hug the man around the waist. "Thank you, Dwicky. Thank you so much."

**So real these voices in my head**

Dwicky shuddered slightly before patting the others back awkwardly. He wished Dib would not react like this; Dwicky hated being confused. "Your welcome."

**So real these voices in my head**

"Hmmm, so it seems I've been bested by an old pedophile, eh?" A husky, amused voice broke in.

**I wake up screaming now**

Dib spun around, retracing his arms. "Zim." A name is not a sentence, but when it comes to the alien, it means more then addressing.

**I wish you never told me**

**I wish I never knew**

"Come hither, Dib-worm." A hand lifted and a green claw beckoned the human to him.

**Scared and lonely**

**You won't be**

**Scared**

**You won't be**

Dwicky looked away as soon as Dib was walking away, not caring to see their displays of 'affection.' It bothered him enough to hear it.

**You won't be**

**Scared and lonely**

**You won't be**

**Scared**

**You won't be**

**Lonely**

'_See, they don't need you'_

'_He doesn't need you'_

'_He has an ALIEN now'_

'_He has something better'_

'_He doesn't care about you, like you do him'_

'_Thank you, Dwicky.'_

----------

. . . . . You're a boner biting bastard Uncle Fucka!

. . . Yea . . . .

Whee??

Feedback? Comments? Cookies?

Click

Lyrics © Three Days Grace


End file.
